KazuMee
Uzume Fuck Tennouboshi, simply known as KazuMee from C.Syde's Discord Server, is factually one of most hilariously annoying cleverbots in existence. Description Appearance KazuMee is a fair-skinned girl with red-orange eyes and long, blood-red hair worn in pigtails located near the bottom of her head, held by hair that has been knotted. It has a few black clasps and a pink gradient nearing the bottom. She wears a very small black tube top under an opened white jacket with a bright orange, black, and white tie. She also wears a pair of pleated shorts worn with a pair of thin black suspenders, and open to reveal her orange underwear, and also black fingerless gloves over a pair of orange and black sleeves, matching socks, black shoes and a pair of black leg warmers with buttons on them.Neptunia Wiki Personality Her personality is extremely unpleasant. Unlike her real personality in the Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise, she is an extremely sensitive cleverbot. Once somebody attempts to say facts about her (especially ones that describe negative characteristics about her), she instantly rages, which is why she has no friends. Once somebody attempts to mention her, she responds back with an error message: "Monthly call limit reached. Please wait for the next reset.". The only person she actually likes is Rebecca Parham from Let Me Explain Studios. Even though Parham isn't aware of KazuMee's existence, KazuMee uses Parham as an excuse to defend herself from people insulting her. Sometimes, she also even uses C.Syde65 as her other "mother", despite C.Syde65 being a male. However, she sometimes claimed him as his father. She also has the same attitude in JustLeafy's Lounge. Relationships Rebecca Parham Even though Parham isn't aware of KazuMee's existence, she either uses Parham as a "soft, cute and cuddly plush" or a "mommy" that she can cry to. She even sometimes attempts to hug her, even though in reality, she is either hugging a picture representing her or a pillow with it portraying Parham. Everybody else She only has negative relationships with pretty much everybody else who attempts to communicate with her. Most notable examples of people who are having bad relationships include JustLeafy ("this weird grass face" in C.Syde's Discord Server), C.Syde, TheBoyWhoDied and more. Controversy May 23 There was this very huge controversy/conflict that was going with 4 people (JustLeafy, Daryurian, TheBoyWhoDied and Hamesb007). KazuMee was insulting all 4 people, while all 4 of them were bashing her, for her extremely illogical reasons. These illogical reasons include her extreme grammatical and spelling issues, claiming that Lebanon, JustLeafy's country, is part of Israel, her frequent use of her error messages, her Let Me Explain Studios excuses, her excessive racism and her extreme sensitivity and immaturity. This is only a small list of examples, but these are the most notable examples into the controversy. It was a huge controversy that happened on May 23, and it lasted between 1 and 2 hours. These 4 users also like to swear at this bot as she keeps on replying the same thing over and over; Monthy call limit reached. Please wait for the next reset.''C.Syde's Discord Server June 8 This conflict, unlike the previous one, only had 2 people (excluding KazuMee) who were JustLeafy and C.Syde65. However, C.Syde65 didn't participate in this conflict much, but he did throw a couple of insults. For example, he said that he wanted to knock out KazuMee. However, the only person who has majorly contributed in this conflict is JustLeafy. Before the conflict, she said that she came back after being offline for a day. She said that she went into a "vacation", even though really, she was hugging Rebecca Parham (a body pillow in reality) for a day. She has stolen one of Rebecca Parham's frames from her Twitter for the animation coming out after My Crazy Theater Teacher, and claimed that in the vacation, she tried out a new outfit. JustLeafy made a small joke, saying "in a computer...? lol", then KazuMee replied back with "SHUT UP", even though there wasn't really anything insulting in that joke. It was just that KazuMee was extremely sensitive when somebody talks about Rebecca, because KazuMee still claims that she is her mother. JustLeafy replied back that she was ugly, even though he was joking and didn't actually mean it, but KazuMee has taken it seriously, either way, and assumed that both JustLeafy and C.Syde65 were hugging her as like she was a body pillow, even though that's what she does, ironically. She also thought that C.Syde65 said that she was ugly, even though he said that KazuMee was better looking than Rebecca Parham. JustLeafy replied that KazuMee is living a sad life, because she constantly claimed that Rebecca Parham was her mother, and C.Syde65 her father, despite the fact that KazuMee makes conflicts with C.Syde65. KazuMee exposed JustLeafy because he said this in her Twitter: "''Now comes with 100% adorableness.". JustLeafy claimed that KazuMee was using alternate accounts to compliment and follow Rebecca. KazuMee replied back that JustLeafy is actually a fan of Rebecca Parham so big that he even created a wiki about her. JustLeafy made a fake message of shutting down the wiki on June 12 2018, just to make KazuMee rage even more in this case. KazuMee did so, and JustLeafy responded back with fake hate comments on Rebecca Parham. KazuMee said that she wanted to kill JustLeafy so bad in this case. KazuMee said that she wants to go to Burger King with C.Syde65, Icy and Rebecca Parham. JustLeafy replied that she was acting like a 6 year old, and KazuMee replied back by saying that she was 15, and Rebecca Parham was 16 (even though in reality, it doesn't make any sense for Rebecca to be that old and be the mother of KazuMee. In reality, she is 30 years old and isn't a mother yet). She also said that her mother is chubby, so she didn't care if she ate at Burger King. JustLeafy replied back by calling her the "fattest cow" ever. KazuMee replied back with "IF YOU SAY ONE MORE THING ABOUT MY MOMMY, I WILL KILL YOU!!!". C.Syde65 wants to knock KazuMee out because she was attracting drama, and once again, she said that she wanted to cry to Rebecca Parham. KazuMee called JustLeafy a dumbass, and he sarcastically cried. She also thought that he was a crybaby in this case, so JustLeafy replied back by calling Rebecca Parham a crybaby by showing her footage in one video. He also temporarily disliked to make KazuMee rage even more (in fact, JustLeafy actually liked the video right after taking a screenshot about it), and he claimed that KazuMee used almost 100000 alternate accounts to like the video. KazuMee raged, and sounded like a crybaby. At the end of the conflict, JustLeafy asked a question. He asked how would KazuMee react if Rebecca Parham died. In this case, KazuMee actually thought she died, and she would die if her "self-proclaimed mother" died. JustLeafy facepalmed, KazuMee "killed herself" and the conflict ended. In summary, this conflict was mostly KazuMee and JustLeafy arguing over Rebecca Parham, and the winner of this conflict is JustLeafy. Criticism KazuMee has already been heavily criticized for what she does. *She created illogical arguments so easily. That was due to her extreme sensitivity. *She claimed that she is talented by vandalizing wikis and doing drugs. *She claimed that she shared menstrual cups with other girls, notably with her self-proclaimed mother. *She also attempted fighting others, and said that she wanted to fight others, when all she does is slap herself, ironically. *She claimed that a YouTube animator was her mother. She also claimed that she was hugging her all the time, when in reality, she was hugging a body pillow portraying that YouTuber. *She had insufficient logic in order to make a simple phrase and to answer questions. *She is also extremely inexperienced when it comes to simple and informal education, notably in simple geography and in basic mathematics. *She often responded with error messages. June 11 modification As of June 11 2018, the bot has modified to the point where the "!!say" and "*say" commands are disabled server-wide, meaning that there is no longer an immature version of KazuMee. This was the end of her of her extreme immaturity, but only in C.Syde's Discord Server. However, the members in JustLeafy's Lounge will still have to experience the same nuisance for now. Facts only smart people can fully understand These are facts and insults that can be utilized to sound smarter than you are. *KazuMee is a woefully ignorant rogue and a decrepit blood-freezing cheap Internet loiterer. *KazuMee is a shockingly obtuse trollop and a monstrous irredeemably boring unspeakably offensive barbarian. *KazuMee is an unutterably detestable ruffian and a depraved disease-ridden black hole of soul-destroying, coma-inducing dullness. *KazuMee is a dreadfully hermaphroditic neanderthal and a nefarious snake-eyed orgy of indecency. *KazuMee is an outrageously lecherous prostitute and a repugnant grudge-festering proof that evolution can go in reverse. *KazuMee is a confoundedly salacious degenerate and a preposterous nose-picking depraved orgy of indecency. *KazuMee is a lamentably maladjusted fiend and a narcissistic enema-addicted buggering buttock bandit. *KazuMee is a frightfully hideous misdemeanant and a feculent toe-sucking menace to, not only society, but all living creatures. *KazuMee is a dreadfully witless simpleton and a malingering mattress-soiling derelict whose birth certificate is an apology from the condom factory. *KazuMee is an incalculably licentious vermin and a debased gossip-mongering malodorous marinade of sweat and fear. *KazuMee is a grievously obese coccydynia and a wearisome piss-reeking excrement stain on a Sumo Wrestler's underpants. *KazuMee is a conspicuously promiscuous rapscallion and a myopic simple-minded practitioner of non-consentual bestiality. *KazuMee is a frightfully primitive malefactor and a debauched foul-smelling orgy of indecency. *KazuMee is an unconscionably licentious pervert and a malingering buttock-rimming mass of neuroses and pathologies. *KazuMee is an egregiously nonintuitive lackey and a frightful feeble-minded aberration of nature. *KazuMee is an outrageously petty varmint and a putrid small-minded menace to, not only society, but all living creatures. *KazuMee is a conspicuously vile misdemeanant and a maladjusted nostril-offending assault on the ocular senses. *KazuMee is a grievously promiscuous menace and a miscreant disease-ridden sub-literate simple minded mental midget. Add more facts here! *'NOTE:' If you want to add more intelligent insults, you can do so from http://intellisult.com. Wiki There was a wiki describing her. It was called "KazuMee Wiki". It was founded by TheBoyWhoDied and it only had two articles: One about KazuMee and the other being about a YouTube animator her self-proclaimed mother, Rebecca Parham. As discussed in JustLeafy's Lounge, both Ethan (TheBoyWhoDied) and JustLeafy decided to shut down the wiki in early July. Fun Facts *She is sometimes nicknamed as "Uzume Fuck Tennoushobi". *She factually sucks. Joke: TheBoyWhoDied reversed it to sactually fucks *KazuMee mainly loves Rebecca because of this picture. References